narutochroniclesrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuki Mori
Yuki Mori is a Genin level kunoichi from Konohagakure. Personal * Birthday: August 23 * Age: 13 * Gender: Female * Blood Type: AB * Classification: Ninjitsu / Medical (under protest) * Affiliation: Konohagakure * Team: n/a * RANK: Genin * Clan: None * Nature Type: Wind Release FAMILY Mori Takada (Father) Mori Jun (Mother) Mori Yori (Brother) Background Yuki Mori was born the younger child of 2 village farmers. While working on their farm growing up, they constantly lectured Yuki on the value of hard work and the importance of everyone fulfilling their role on the team. Prior to attending the Academy Yuki had a voracious drive to prove she could be more than just a farmer. She spent a lot of time out in the forest reading and daydreaming about all manner of topics, but nothing was more interesting to her than the stories her parents told of the ninja and kunoichi that protected the village during the war. As she daydreamed about them she knew that that is who she wanted to be. Because of the importance of every member of the team to run a successful farm, Yuki's family was supportive but not pleased with their daughters wishes to attend the ninja academy. Appearance Yuki is a dark skinned kunoichi of slight build. She stands a medium height compared to her classmates. Yuki has long black slightly unkempt hair that frames her face on the sides in the front. She pulls part of it up to a pony tail in the back with the rest extending down to her mid back. She wears bandages on her right arm and black top with a fish net cut out above the chest to the neck and shorts with a grey slitted skirt. She wears fishnets leggings that extend to just below the knee. Yuki wears a pink ribbon around her waist that is tied in a bow in the front. Her finger and toe nails are painted pink as well. She wears standard blue genin ninja shoes, and blue Konoha headband. Personality Yuki has a rather stubborn personality. Once her mind is made up it is hard to change it and she will commit herself to the goal with unwavering tenacity. She is normally pretty easy going and gets along well with all, but when there is work to be done she becomes extremely serious. Even if the work isn't of a serious nature, she treats it as if a comrades life is on the line. She takes great pride in completing the tasks assigned to her and thinks less of people who don't take work as serious. She also takes failure extremely hard. She has a personal goal to become acknowledged as a talented ninja and detests anything that gets in the way of her being acknowledged. What she doesn't realize is that while others see her skills as talented, her personal bar of success makes their praise sound patronizing. She finds it difficult to take pride in her success as she feels she could always have done better. Yuki's amazing chakra control means she would be perfectly suited to be a medical nin however, she because believes that medical nin are never acknowledged as truley talented because as there are no stories of how a medical ninja saved the village, she consistently refuses to take on this role. Abilities Yuki has been shown to have amazing chakra control mastering the tree climbing exercise prior to even entering the academy. She has recieved top marks in all her academy classes gaining praise from several instructors. Yuki also has high natural agility, coupling this with her intelligence, she is very difficult to be pushed back into a corner or trap. Her signature jutsu is : Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Ninja Stats None | Below Average | Average | Above Average | Gifted | OP* * Ninjutsu techniques: Average * Genjutsu techniques: Below Average * Taijutsu arts techniques: Average * Kekkei Genkai traits: None * Intelligence: Above Average * Strength of your body's muscles: Average * Agility well you can move, dodge, etc.: Above Average * Dexterity well you can aim/form seals: Average * Stamina amount: Average * Constitution well you can take a hit: Below Average * Chakra Control for medical ninja: Gifted (*This scale is relative to level i.e an above average genin will not beat a below average jonin in the same catagory) Trivia Yuki's favorite food is pinapples. Her least favorite are noodles.